April Be The Month Of Pranking
by NamelessDudette
Summary: AU Rizzles. Would revolve around the fun and gloom of April Fools', as there will both be the pranksters and the pranked. Just a fun (hopefully), tongue-in-cheek, pranks galore with Rizzles fanfic. Pranking and romantic antics. I do not own Rizzoli and Isles, nor do I hope to incur any legal ramifications. Thank you for having taken the time :)
1. Chapter 1

"It'll be the first of April tomorrow Maur." She takes a long draw from her freshly opened cold one, comfortably stretched out in the booth of the Dirty Robber. Thankful for the lull in between cases.

"I know Jane. I am slightly attuned to that particular date," she sips from her glass of Pinot before continuing, "Unfortunately."

She gave a glare to the facial tissue in it a wad of chewed out gum she caught her fingers in when she accidentally grazed under the table earlier on. An inaudible curse at her own lack of tact. Of course it'll still matter. Full-on twerp you are Rizzoli.

"You're still, hung up on it. Aren't you Maura?" She reaches for her hand, a gentle squeeze. Feet firmly on the ground, eyes on the doctor as she holds her hand.

* * *

It was just akin to any other ordinary school day. You have solitude. In that, there isn't much of a need for you to be on alert or conscious of specific dates, traditions or events. Each day, the same; every day, growing more accustomed to being alone. Although on hindsight, you might have been too blatantly oblivious.

"Hey Maura!"

Did someone just use my name? To call for me? Me?

You looked up from your textbook. You offered a smile. One you've decided on to be most obvious in projecting friendliness and welcome. First impressions are significant and good ones do account for a higher success rate of relationships being formed. You do try. Chances are so few though. People don't quite stay. Not for you anyway. You held the smile; hopeful.

"Want gum?" A pack of gum is indeed offered. Yellow wrapping and the manufacturer's stamp looked unfamiliar. His name is Jim; you remember from roll call on the first day. You remember the names of all your classmates.

"Hello, Jim. No, thank you. Although the mechanical action of gum-chewing have been researched to be capable of minutely increasing the flow of oxygen to one's brain and thus, allow for better focus and lucidity, with of course a reasonable account for variations of results as per flavour, number of chews and.."

"So no gum?" He offered again. Posture signalled impatience.

He interrupted you. You are used to it. You know how your tendency to share facts can foster annoyance, but sometimes you forget. It soothes you- this false sense of stability stemming from unwavering facts. To fit in and in hopes for some semblance of anything but loneliness however, you try to remember, you try to adhere to the wants of others. You smiled, trying to placate his impatience.

"I'll have a stick of gum. Thank you, Jim." You had never been a gum-chewer but, the offer warmed you. You smiled and chose to accept; you could take a stick without actually chewing on it.

"Here!" He brought it nearer to you.

You opted for a pincer grip approach, so as to not risk seeming like a fumbling klutz with a slide and take lest that fails. Pincer grips have been documented to be the better option when faced with the challenge of picking up a specific item in a small confined space or one in which presents constraints. First impressions matter; no one likes a klutz, no one in gym ever picks a klutz.

You yelped as a jolt of electricity coursed from the tips of your fingers right to your elbow; it goes numb, your arm. He laughed.

"Happy April Fools' fool!" He guffawed. He bellowed. The thunderous jeering decibel of his malicious laugh echoed.

"Maura-the bore-ah is too a fool yeah!" He proclaimed his triumph as he turned to walk away. Heads turned to look; they looked to be amused.

A mask of impassiveness, that's what you chose. First of April, April Fools' Day. Play the part. Pranks, however nasty, are part of the misguided purpose of today. You offered a weak smile, more for yourself than the jeering crowd. You sat back down. A diagram of the skeletal system, served as a distraction. Lecture would begin in approximately three minutes anyway. You counted the seconds instead.

The day was not over yet.

"Hey Bore-ah! Want gum?"

You stiffened and pretended to not have heard. You're Maura, not Bore-ah; you reminded yourself. You are Maura.

You resumed the packing of your desk. Anxious for the day to be over. Jim seemed to possess a sense of misplaced pride at taunting you. You should have been careful. You must not look like an easy target. The bullied must stay firm and avoid seeming affected to decrease probability of being bullied further, you almost recited. You knew this fact too well by now. The odd often got singled out.

"Bore-ah!" A kick to the back of your chair.

You flinched but that is all you let on. He is decidedly immature and you would not entertain him for his perverse pleasure. You told yourself again. You were almost ready to go; all that was left was for your bag to be zipped. Breathe Maura, breathe. Isles' do not give in to taunts and or bullies. Neither do they cave in public.

"Maura?" A new voice.

You turned. It would be rude not to.

"Gum?" Lanky arms and poorly styled hair, Mark. He mocked.

You shook your head and offered a no thank you. You turned to go. You had just one more lecture. Just another few hours, two to be precise.

You stepped on a whoopee cushion. You turned crimson and the sniggers ensured. You moved right on to the next class; you knew not what else to do. Just be careful. The day will be over soon.

You headed to your usual seat- the third row from the front and the seventh chair in a row of fourteen. Optimal seating aids learning.

Distracted and worn out, you sank into your seat, not checking.

Squelch.

No. You froze.

"No longer just glued to the books now are yeah Bore-ah!" A holler from rows behind.

You should have been careful. You felt the tears welling.

Isles' do not break down. Isles' do not break down in public. No matter the degree of mockery. You'll get used to it.

Wearily you stood; warily you stood, careful to not cause a tear to your dress. You walked quickly to a place of respite- the restroom.

The juvenile laughter growing softer behind you.

* * *

"It's bittersweet Jane. It was not an entirely traumatic or distasteful day but still." She looks down into her wine, pensive.

She runs her thumb gently across the back of her partner's palm. "It's okay Maur, go on." Offering too a cautious smile. They had met that day. Two years before the date tomorrow and she thanks the universe for every day since.

"It's not logical of me to say that I wished it to not have happened but," she makes contact with the soothing thumb, "It just isn't one of my fondest memories Jane."

"I know," she considers and asks, "May I Maur?" She signals her intent of crossing over to the opposite side of their booth. To go, to her.

"Of course Jane." She scoots a little to her left.

She stretches for a one armed embrace. She holds her hands in hers and presses their fingertips together. Reassurance Rizzoli, that's what she needs. She leans in, to be closer, to whisper, so that she'll know that it's just for her, these words.

"You're wonderful Maura. You're smart, kind and very much so of an interesting interest. Don't let those immature goons of the past with that untrue in all sense and degree of a nickname get to you. You're Maura, you're Maura Isles and you're Maura Dorothea Isles if we want to be really specific."

She watches as her smile start its return to life. She's not done yet though; this detective will stop at nothing to make her darling happy. A smile is not a smile till it reaches the eyes.

"Most importantly Maura, you really need to know this because it's really important, alright Maur?" She waits for acknowledgement.

A nod.

"I love you, just as you are. I love you Maura, very much so. Just as you are. I love you. Just as you are." She touches her lips to the side of her head. Lingering, just an extra beat, before lowering her head for a proper kiss on upturned lips.

Her smile. Her eyes. The smile. It reaches her eyes.

She smiles.

"Always Maura, always. I'm here to stay."

She leans into her shoulder blades, comforting, strong and safe, "Thank you Jane."

"No, thank you. Thank you for letting me love you," she lavishes each fingertip with kisses, "and only you Maura."

She feels a finger hooked around hers and she knows. She doesn't need statistics or studies to know that, as long as they have each other, she'll belong. She snuggles in closer. She knows.


	2. Chapter 2

BCU. Jane'll be seeing you BCU! You chuckled to yourself. It's enough to have gotten in. Besides, I'm going to be a detective soon. You smiled.

Even their restrooms look lavish. You marvelled a little at the chosen tiles and gave a slight nod at the plumbing system. You are the daughter of a plumber after all. You turn to leave.

Like two parts of a whole, you and she collide.

Her books fell and littered the floor.

Whoa Rizzoli, pick up her books.

"I'm sorry," she croaked, "I'm such a klutz. I'm sorry."

You stopped mid-pick and looked to the woman.

Her eyes hidden behind the fallen side of her hair. Dried trails of tears though, that you see. Your heart ached a little.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." You fought the urge to reach out and comfort. Something about her, made your gut scream, protect her Rizzoli. You watched as she shuffled uncomfortably.

A nudge. "Here," in a tone you hoped to be gentle, "your books. They're okay."

Are you? You stopped yourself from saying.

Sniffs.

She looked up to thank you and her eyes.

Her eyes.

You are complete.

"I-" Your words escaped you. Can she hear your heart skipping? Is this what Luce from the movie must be feeling? It must be this feeling. You felt a smile coming.

"Thank you." She offered again before turning towards the cubicles.

Your fingers reached for her. She brushed by them.

Silence.

I feel empty and silent.

A slight whimper echoed through the lavatory.

Is she crying?

A sniffle.

You turned towards the sound. You hesitated. It was neither your place to invade nor inquire.

Another whimper.

Stifled. Controlled. Contained. Pained.

Your heart ached a little more.

You walked towards her, determined. Rude or not, it felt right to try. Your gut had never let you down before and, her eyes. The corner stall.

You knocked.

A soft gasp.

"Hi, I'm sorry," your tongue got a little tied, unprecedented waters after all, "I just wondered if you.."

What? Are okay? Silly and slightly infuriating if that's said ain't it Rizzoli. Clearly she's not okay, the woman's crying.

"Need company?"

Silence.

"I'm Jane by the way." You awkwardly offered. It seemed befitting.

Silence.

Creepy, that's what you are.

You turned to go, but your feet remained adamant; refusal to comply, determined instead to wait.

You looked into your wallet- A slightly creased piece of paper.

You reached into your pockets- You retrieved your pen.

A smiling face was drawn.

Captioned below: 'Not to be creepy but, someone's here for you. I am. Smile! The sun's pretty bright today.'

You slid it to her.

Nice way to be a creeper Rizzoli.

You waited.

Nothing.

The ruffling of paper.

Hope.

You waited.

The paper reappeared.

'Thank you.'

It read.

'Care to share? It's never too late to have a little Jane in your life.' You added a smiley.

'I got pranked. I've got glue on my dress.'

Oh. This I can do.

'Wait here. Alright?'

'Alright.'

You smiled.

A quick trip to BCU's campus store did the trick.

"Hi, it's me again. I've gotten clothes."

"You don't even know what size it is that I wear."

"I bought an extra-large and an extra-extra-large. Should be enough to cover the glue?"

"Thank you."

"Thank me later. Try it on. Shall I toss them or pass them through our mail slot below?"

Laughter from behind the stall door.

You smiled.

"Mail slot please."

The door opened. She stepped out. Looking two sizes too small.

"I'm Jane." You extended a hand. She took it.

"I'm Maura." Her voice, so tiny and unsure.

Those eyes. Her eyes.

You would have done anything to make them come to life.

You shared a smile.

* * *

"Jane?" She hangs her coat.

Keys in the bowl, shoes by the door and coat does not go on the floor. Jane mentally recites. Maura likes it neat, and neat it shall be. Nicer that way anyway.

"Just thinking."

"Of?"

"How we met." She holds her hand.

"Oh." She blushes.

"So...how much of a creepy creeper did I seem Maur?" She leads her to the bedroom. Too tired to stand.

She shakes her head. "No one ever asked if I needed company before. Till you," she reaches for long tapered fingers, "it's not that my parents didn't love me. I just never knew how to ask for anything. The less I asked, the less they gave and I think they never thought to ask if I needed company or anything by default."

She listens and she hurts. How can someone so special but be loved so little. She turns to hold her.

"Maur?" She brushes her fingers past her cheek.

"Yes Jane?"

"I'll always want your company Maur," she reaches for her hand and places it to her chest, "as cheesy as it sounds, this heart here, beats for you."

"Thank you for choosing me Jane."

"Really? You think I chose you?"

Her face reflects shock and in mere seconds transients to, fear.

Tact Rizzoli, tact.

"No Maur, not like that," slightly amused that sarcasm hardly ever registers, "I meant that I didn't choose you. We found each other. So thank you, for letting me find you." She taps lightly on her nose.

"You need sensitivity training. Your sarcasm meter needs some fixing too detective," she reaches for the hand now tracing circles on her navel and interlocks their fingers, "I felt complete Jane. When our eyes met. I felt complete and research-"

"Maura, I felt it too. Complete. We don't need research," she twirls strands of soft gold, "what we need Doctor, is an examination."

"On your sensitivity?"

"I've already gotten my rainbow certificate Maur! That woman is creepy as h-" she catches herself, "hair-raising monsters."

She laughs. "The swear jar is looking empty detective." She traces the detective's eyes.

"I've found good influence at BCU. Boston's Classiest Unreplaceable." She kisses along her eye lobe.

"Irreplaceable."

"B..C...U! Maur…" She pouts. Soft lips find hers. She pouts no more.

"BeCause of yoU Jane," a little laugh, "that works too." She closes her eyes.

"You are a genius. I'm not expected to win you! Besides, it's simply too late for acronyms." Her fingers trail across the arm of this wonderful genius, spelling words meant just for her- _I love you_.

She smiles. "I love you too Jane," She breathes in time with each beat beneath the sternum of the detective, "I know."

"And here to stay Maura. Always, for you." She holds her close till sleep ceases to evade them both.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bzzz..Bzzz.._

Text.

'I found it Jane! Ma asked me why I was digging through our old toy boxes in the middle of the night. So you better tell me why as well.'

'Thank you little brother! Ha-ha. Does it still work?'

'No way am I trying it out. You can have the honour! I'm coming by in 5. Okay?'

'Thank you little brother! And do NOT ring the doorbell.'

She rubs the sleep away.

"I'll be in the study Maur," she kisses the temple of the sleeping form beside her, "I'm near."

She rolls silently away.

Time for Jane Crafty Rizzoli. She chuckles quietly to herself.

* * *

'Good morning Maur. Got called in; paperwork. Don't worry. Maur? I know it's not your favourite day but, it's April Fools, you need to be armed. The precinct is a prank zone. So I got you a shocky pen Rizzoli. That's what it's called, really. It'll be there to protect you. Just get them to click it! Also, I hope it's not in too poor a taste but I made you a pack of gum. Trust me. I made it myself. They're so good Maur, and just for you. I'll B C-ing yoU for lunch! Call me if need be, and I'll come running. To you. Love you Maura.'

She finds the note weighed down by a prank pen and a hand-made pack of gum. She picks it up.

'Strips and strips of laminated sweetness.

Manufacturer: Jane Rizzoli

Meant for, the one and only, Maura Isles'

Oh Jane. Inside, she's warm.

* * *

"Quinoa sandwiches! Quinoa sandwiches! Ma'am," she gives a little bow and jiggles the paper bags, "take my hand."

They head towards the park, for the nature and the breeze.

"So, how was today?"

"It was eventful," she cautiously words, "as for the gum, I'm saving it."

"It won't go bad so, savour it," she studied the doctor, "you got pranked again, didn't you?"

She sighs. She nods.

"How opposed are you to payback pranks and how do you feel, about being partners in prank?" Plans formulating in her mind.

"Aren't you a little too old for pranks Jane?"

"Old? Never! Besides, it's April Fools. It's an entitlement." Hands on her waist, smug as day. Yes, plans were definitely in midst of becoming.

"Well, I don't think it's wise to resort to pranking Jane." She opens the paper bag.

"But Maur…"

"Is this peanut butter and fluff?"

"Yes…"

"You said Quinoa."

"Well, that's mine…"

"You said Quinoa."

"Maur..it's Quinoa against peanut butter and fluff. It's Quinoa." She made a face.

"You said Quinoa." She shakes her head.

She relents. "I packed two sets of Quinoa." Pout mode, on.

She laughs. "Are you sure you're a detective Jane?"

She opens the other bag. "Here," she passes Jane the sandwich, "And here." She pecks her cheek.

"Maur…Thank you." She gives a teeth filled grin.

"Also, Frankie packed that fluff sandwich. It's not real. It's a prank. He pranked me."

"Oh. Oh," she giggles, "You must be getting old Jane, for him to get you."

"You just said!"

"I know I said, that you're too old for pranks," she pulls her closer, lips to her ears, "But if you would eat Quinoa for me, I can be your pranking partner..and..other things…"

Heat travels to her ears. Cheeks flush. Are you blushing Rizzoli.

Maura laughs into her sandwich.

Jane nibbles at hers. Smiling at her laugh. She does delight in making Maura happy. Even if she has to eat Quinoa sandwiches with no fluff.

"Your laugh's fluff enough for me Maura, just saying." She leans back to watch the clouds. Quinoa can taste good too, if I spot a cheeseburger cloud.

She looks at Jane. She knows. She looks up at the clouds, quite like fluff indeed. "That one," she lies back, indigestion aside, to point, "cheeseburger."

How does she. "Thank you, for loving me," she rolls herself closer, "and for letting me love you Maura." She presses her lips, to her temple, to her cheeks and to her eyelids.

* * *

**A/N: **If you're reading this, I thank you. For willing to have come this far. The pranker in me is working up elaborate pranks, the romantic in me is filling up chapters for the pack of gum. Once again, if you're reading this, I thank thee :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Hurry Maura! Grab the notepad and sit! We've got pranks to plan!"

She looks at the detective, almost bouncing in her seat. "Someone's excited. You never ever seem half as excited when it comes to making-out with me." She comments in good-humour. Turns to grab the yellow legal pad and sits.

"Really Maura? You're going to make me compare prank planning to making-out with you?" She shakes her head to hide the amused grin taking shape.

"Well, it wasn't my intention to but if we did propose a comparison?" Her eyebrows rose.

She kneels before the doctor and frames her face. "Prank planning is very exciting, it really is," she smiles as she soothes away the furrowed brows," but making-out with you Maura, my darling, is not only…"

"Exciting…" She starts to kiss her along her jawline, leaving light feathered kisses.

"Stimulating…" she trails her hands along the doctor's side, "pleasurable…" She connects their lips.

"But also so very very special," she stops at the fore of her head, "and incomparable Maura. Like you."

"I like pranking very much, but I love you Maura." She smiles against her lips.

She runs a hand through messy curls, resting back to cup her ear. "I know Jane, I know," she kisses her eyebrows, "and I love you too."

She sits next to the doctor. "So, now, can we start?" She rubs her hands together. "This is so very exciting Maura!"

"Yes Jane, we can," she rests her head on her shoulders, "we can." She knows. She smiles.

* * *

and the fanfics of the fandom are all reduced to sentimental flakes of love cause the canon that is Rizzles just went BOOM!

A/N: ahem. Very badly timed joke/ prank. I said it would be fun..hahahaha...opps…Okay, it's not even that funny a joke. I'm not amused at myself, not very; hopeful Rizzler though. Continuing...

* * *

"So Maura, want to go sneaky out of BPD shopping with me?" she offers her best grin, "we need to pick up some materials for our pranking fiesta!"

She's amused; she's torn between fun and duty. It's her first time she's ever felt torn this way. She feels a little, a little giddy.

"Jane! I don't think that we can leave work..." she looks up meekly, "and it's sneaking out of BPD. Not sneaky out."

"It's April Fools' Maura!" Of course she knows the qualms the doctor will have but, she really wants to give Maura a new April Fools memory and she needs to get her out of the office, "it'll be so fun and..," she offers a nudge after another, "just keep telling yourself that you can resist the charm of this here prank o master Rizzoli." She raises a brow; a devious smile.

"What if Susie comes in and finds me gone?"

"She'll already know," crap, "I mean, she'll already know I'll be dragging you out of your office today." That didn't come out right either. Crap.

She looks at the detective. "Is there something I should know Jane?"

She shakes her head and shakes her head, "no...Why would there be?" Okay, plan B. Just hurry her out. She really needs to hurry. She pulls the doctor onto her feet.

"We are going to go and you're just going to follow, okay? So if anything, it'll be on me. Don't worry!" She playfully pushes the doctor towards the back exit of the morgue.

"Well, I'm quite capable of making my own decisions Jane," she allows herself to be pushed, "and I'll rather be holding your hand than being carted around."

"Yes doctor, thank you," she smiles and offers her hand," let the prank shopping begin!"

* * *

'Frankie, we're out. Please proceed. You better not bust any of Maura's things. AND remember their exact placement so we can place them back after.'

'Relax! Frost AND Korsak are here. What can possibly go wrong?'

'Frankie! Haven't you learnt!'

'It was once...and Tommy already knew...it doesn't count.'

'Whatever. Make sure that all's prepared little brother. I'll buy you a beer!'

'Two beers and it's nice of you Jane.'

'Ya-da, ya-da. Got to go. She's almost done. Four dresses Frankie! This woman is incredible.'

'You better not be…'

'Nope, not sarcasm. She IS incredible because she looks great in all of them. Oh and also…'

'Ma?'

'Yes Ma. You better tell her to not blog about this. I think Maura sets google alerts or something. The other day, she came home and took away my chips stash and replaced it with baby carrots. Crunchy and healthy snack she says. Must have been Ma! Blogging. Frost! And Frankie?'

'Yes Jane?'

'Baby carrots are really crunchy. Good snack.'

'They are but I'm not swapping.'

'Who said anything about swapping. You're just envious of Maura and me! Oh snap. She's out.'

'See you later Janie'

"Who's that?"

"What Maur?"

"I kept hearing your phone go off."

"Oh, it's just Frankie. He's just helping me with something."

"Do I want to know about it Jane?" The Susie comment still doesn't sit right with her. Something's going on. Even she knows Jane doesn't like shopping.

She doesn't like keeping things from Maura, it feels a little like lying but she really wants it to be a surprise. Well, when all else fails, topic change. At least a little.

"You'll know Maura, if it's important, I promise" she stands to hold her hands, "now, if you'll just give a little twirl? We need to know if the dress accentuates the right curves."

She laughs as she twirls. "Then why the shopping? You're not going to prank the sales personnel, are you?"

"Maura! I'm a detective! I cannot go pranking civilians, "she holds her from behind, "besides, we are shopping because I know you love shopping and I know I don't love shopping but it's not so bad when it's shopping with you. We already got what we need and I want to make today special for you," she kisses her shoulder, "and, I like the backless black one...but this strapless contraption isn't too unappealing either." She nuzzles her neck a little.

"Jane…" she smiles, "people can see us."

"Well, they should notice someone as lovely as you," she holds her a little closer, "and I'm not exactly an eyesore myself." She sways them a little.

"Oh, that you're not," she turns to face the detective," you are gorgeous but you can be a handful sometimes…"

"Maura!"

"I know about the other bag of chips Jane." She laughs as she enters the changing room and the detective's left shaking her head in disbelief.

"And I'm the detective, "she comments to herself, "Maura is incredible." She smiles.

'Frankie, I'm ready.'

'Well, we're not! Hold her a little longer.'

'Not that Frankie.'

'Oh! Well, about time Jane!'

'Think she'll say yes?'

'I've never seen a couple of fools more in love. You'll both be great Jane. Take it from an observant soon to be detective and caring little brother.'

'Thanks little brother! I'm going to try and steal her pants from her now.'

'I do NOT need to know that.'

'What are you thinking Frankie! You wanted me to buy you more time, didn't you? I'm telling Ma! I'm TELLING!'

'Jane!'

'Relax there little brother...Happy April Fools' Day!'

'I'm just going to...Frost's calling.'

'Ahh...that I did NOT need to know.'

'Whatever. Korsak asks for donuts.'

'Cream or jelly?'

'Both he says.'

'Maura would not approve.'

'Well, it's not our diets she's so keen on improving!'

'And I'm starting to prefer carrots Frankie…'

'Ma would be proud. Now please, let us do our work! Or you'll be out shopping forever!'

'No problem by me. Maura's here. Thanks little brother. Tell Bass and Jo that their mommies will be there soon!'

'Someone's a little eager there…'

'Whatever. You better have colour-coded the streamers…'

'What streamers? You said nothing about streamers!'

'I kid Frankie. I kid.'

'Yes, you are a kid.'

'Well, you are the LITTLE brother. Anyway, Maura's calling. Thanks again Frankie.'

'Anytime sis, anytime.'

She looks up to see Maura. Arms laden with dresses and a smile bright as a million watts. It reaches her eyes. She smiles. She'll spend forever keeping that smile alive. Ready, she is.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there dear reader, if you're here means the slight a/n above didn't miff you too much. It's just, fun and my sense of humor. Anyway, thank you for sticking around, if you are :)


	5. Chapter 5

Arms linked as they walk to the car, she asks, "Jane, you're not hiding anything are you? You're not going to be pranking me are you?" She's worried.

"Maura," she stops to look at her, teetering between telling the truth and the glee of a secret surprise, "I promise you that it's nothing you'll have to worry about in the next half an hour or so. I can't tell you, or it wouldn't be as delightful," she squeezes her hand and gives a reassuring smile, "All you need to know, is that there's a surprise waiting for you."

She frames her face in her hands, "Maura, we are partners in prank. I've got your back. I will defend myself from cream pies at all expense, except if it meant sacrificing you. I love you Maura," she kisses her lips, "I love you more than pranks. The whole world is my pranking arena, as long as Maura Isles stays my partner in prank." She smiles.

"Only in pranks Jane?" She tests the waters. "I'm sorry I doubted you Jane." She leans in for a hug.

She holds her. "Today's a rough date. It's okay," she hugs her, "It's okay. I want you to always say what it is that you want to say, okay Maura? Even if it hurts," she holds her tighter, "I want you to be heard. Also, not only in pranks Maura. We are partners in so so much more." She kisses her forehead, she kisses her fingers.

She blushes. She knows. "You too Jane. I'm here, for you. Here for you, as partners. Together."

"I know Maura," she leads them towards the car, "Now get in quick. I have a surprise to reveal!"

* * *

"Jane, why are we sneaking back into the morgue?"

"We snuck out remember?"

"Then explain why, exactly, do I have to keep my eyes shut?"

"Few more steps Maura, then you'll know." She guides her into her office. "Now, open your eyes." She whispers softly into her ear, not letting go.

She sees Frankie, Frost, Korsak and Susie. Huddled beneath a banner reading- 'Pranksters for pranking purposes'. She sees their beaming smiles. She hears a bark. She turns towards the sound and she sees Jo and Bass, hiding under her desk. She smiles. She turns to the detective, "Is this the surprise Jane? A pranking team?"

"I want this day to be special Maura. I know I can't have you or help you get back at those turds that pranked you before but, this time, you'll get to be the prankster Maura! Is this okay? I got them on board because, they're basically friends right Maura? Friends don't prank friends unless it's pre-planned. I hope it's okay."

"It's more than okay Jane. This is one of the best surprises I've ever received!" She hugs her. "I'm just not sure how to actually be a prankster though."

"Come now Maura, don't worry. Let's introduce you to the team." She laughs. She holds her hand and leads her to a metal desk.

She notes that there are six water pistols, a basin of water balloons and rubber insects. She notices too that her furniture's been re-arranged. Her office now resembles a pranking den, if there ever has been such a term. She smiles to herself. Thinking that never, will she have thought that Maura Isles, would be a prankster; that she would be on the opposite of the made fun of team. She holds Jane's hand a little tighter, a squeeze; a thank you for doing this for me squeeze.

"Dr Isles," they greet her, all smiles.

"Don't worry Dr Isles, we'll get your furniture back where they were before, Jane made sure of that," Korsak assures, "Speaking of which Jane, donuts?"

"Here you go Dr Tubby-ton. I've got you both cream and jelly." She hands him the donuts.

"A soldier needs his energy." Frost sniggers.

"Right now, the plan here is-"

"Wouldn't we get in trouble with Cavanagh Jane?" Maura asks.

"Ma, pulled a few strings there," Frankie interjects, "Don't worry Maura. Jane has everything planned. Well, almost."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence there Frankie! Hustle along with Frost would you? Take Susie with you. We'll be prepped and ready to converge soon. Korsak will, nicely look after this armory for us. Also, he can't bear to leave Jo and Bass behind I think." Jane laughs.

"Yes Detective!" Three salutes and three excited smiles.

"Dr Isles and Detective Rizzoli," Susie stops to add, "Thank you for including me."

"Your ninja-like stealth and efficient speed will not go unappreciated Chang, just, have better timing when we're involved," Jane gestures at Maura and herself, "Okay?" She asks with a smile.

"Yes Detective." She laughs and follows after Frankie and Frost.

"Now Maura, the three of them will be our scouts. They'll plant the insects and that'll be our first round of attack. The big boys won't seem like such big boys, trust me. I've seen them squeal over a scurrying cockroach one too many times. You and I, we'll be shooting them with these," Jane hands Maura a pistol, "We've worked out a couple of spots for refills in case we need to and the three of them will be stowing some of those water bombs in case we need to clear a spot or something. There's something else Maura…"

"I think I'm following so far Jane," she laughs, "What else is there?"

"Well, Cavanagh only agreed because we sold him on the idea that this would be something like a wellness exercise. Since, I am a wellness captain after all. Getting everyone off their desks and priming them to be on their toes, you know, just so we all don't turn into softies. The only thing we could bargain for as per our benefit is that, we get to start the attack…"

"In other words, it's not an ambush but bearing more resemblance to a training exercise?"

"Yes, so, we might get drenched as well."

"Is that why we went shopping Jane?"

She laughs. "That is one of the reasons Maura."

"There are others?"

"Like I've said before Maura, I want today to be special for you. You like shopping, so we go shopping." She kisses her cheek, planting a smile.

"Thank you Jane, this is a very lovely plan, drenched or not," she smiles against Jane's lips, "Why are Bass and Jo here though?" She squats to stroke Bass and Jo. "Bass isn't a toy Jane and neither is Jo."

"Maura! I know that. He's a," she looks to Maura, knowing she'll be looking at her, "a Tortoise Maura." She laughs. "I just want them here to celebrate today with you." She smiles, arms curled around Maura. "Besides, I'm sure Jo will be a great guard dog against supply thieves."

A throat clears. "You do know that I can hear you right Jane?" Korsak comments.

"Yes Korsak, we know you're here! You're supposed to be here!" She rolls her eyes. "We'll be starting soon, you prepared?"

"As I'll ever be. Hurry Rizzoli. The day's almost over."

"Thank you Sergeant Korsak." She sends him a salute of her own. "Now Maura, you ready?"

She laughs. "I've never done this before Jane."

"There's a first time for everything Maura," she winks, "Just have fun Maura. Point and shoot. I'll be right by you."

"I'll protect you Jane!" She poses with the water pistol. "Do I look badass Jane?"

"Very Maura," she smiles, "I feel very safe." She kisses her temple. "I do really, with you."

"I do too." She kisses her temple too. "I love you Jane."

"I love you too Maura," she smiles and holds her hand, "Now let the pranking begin!"

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, dear reader, I hope that this chapter's alright. I know it's been a long time a-coming but...we are finally here! How's the prank idea? Comments would be greatly appreciated and also, the next update, would most probably come next week. Life's quite a swamp for me at the moment. Apologies and thank you for reading:)


End file.
